falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Aradesh
|affiliation =Shady Sands New California Republic |role =Líder de Shady Sands Fundador da NCR |rank =Presidente |location =Shady Sands entrance |quests =Rescue Tandi from the Raiders Stop the Radscorpions |actor =Tony Shalhoub |special = |tag skills = First Aid: 48 |derived =Experience Points: 250 Hit Points: 60 Armor Class: 12 Action Points: 8 Carry Weight: 175 Melee Damage: 4 Sequence: 12 Healing Rate: 2 |proto = |dialogue =ARADESH.MSG |footer = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} Aradesh é o líder de Shady Sands em 2161, e permaneceu e manteve-se assim desde a sua fundação em 2142. Ele é o pai de Tandi, a fundadora e primeira Presidente da New California Republic. Background Aradesh é um bom homem que está realmente se preocupa com o seu povo e seus problemas. Ele pode desconfiar um pouco do Vault Dweller em primeiro momento, e pode parecer um pouco paranóico, mas isso é porque ele desconfia de todas as pessoas de fora, mas, é possível ganhar sua confiança.Fallout Official Survival Guide Vault 15 Aradesh was originally a Vault 15 dweller, um vault irmão do Vault 13. Seu sotaque multicultural e aparência são atribuídos a estar no Vault 15, que abrigava o experimento social de incorporação de pessoas de diversas origens culturais. No entanto, Aradesh deixou o vault com os demais moradores após um ataque desastroso causado por invasores. Juntamente com alguns outros habitantes exilados do Vault, ele se aventurou pelos ermos, à procura de um lugar para começar de novo. Novas fronteiras, Shady Sands Logo após o ataque, Aradesh fundou a humilde comunidade de Shady Sands, utilizando um G.E.C.K., no ano de 2142. Ele então liderou a comunidade com firmeza, reforçando as atitudes levemente xenofóbicas da população, com o objetivo de mantê-la completamente auto-suficiente, e a manter no caminho. Inicialmente, ele recebeu o(a) Vault Dweller com reservas, mas após ter eliminado a ameaça dos radscorpions e depois salvar sua filha dos Khans, o(a) Vault Dweller foi agraciado(a) abertamente na comunidade. Amplos horizontes estavam se abrindo para a simplória cidade. Fundação da NCR Aradesh, junto de Seth e Tandi, começariam mais tarde a fundar as bases para o que viria a ser a New California Republic, com ele se tornando seu primeiro presidente. Inspirado pelo legado do Vault Dweller, Aradesh e Seth se aventuraram em busca do Vault 13, durante uma destas expedições eles desapareceram e foram dados como mortos. Mais tarde, sua filha Tandi assumiu seu papel como presidente, guiando a NCR, para um mais brilhante e mais seguro futuro.. Interações com o jogador Visão geral das interações Quests *Rescue Tandi from the Raiders: A filha de Aradesh foi raptada pelos Khans. Ele quer que o Vault Dweller a resgate. *Stop the Radscorpions: Aradesh diz ao Vault Dweller que há uma caverna próxima que está repleta de radscorpions, e tem medo que eles causem algum problema à comunidade. Outras interações *Ele provavelmente se encontra entre os primeiros personagens não jogáveis com uma talking head que pode ser encontrado. Ele vai ensinar rapidamente que ele não tolera ser enganado. Caso o Vault Dweller agir rudemente, recusar-se a responder as perguntas, ou mentir sobre suas origens no Vault 13 (dispensando o facto de que com uma habilidade em Speech alta é possível se mentir de certa forma), Aradesh não terá escrúpulos em levá-lo de volta para as fronteiras da cidade. Isso não tem nenhum efeito real sobre outras interações na cidade, como pode se voltar e reiniciar o diálogo com Aradesh sem repercussões negativas. Tell me about Inventário Anotações *Aradesh dirá que nunca ouviu falar de Shady Sands, apesar de presidir a cidade, quando for perguntado na seção "Tell-Me-About". A razão para tal ocorrência estranha é que a opção Tell-Me-About não suporta espaços de digitação. Aparições *Aradesh aparece em Fallout. Ele é também mencionado por Tandi em Fallout 2, e aparece na nota de cinco dólares da NCR, em Fallout: New Vegas. * Aradesh aparece em Fallout com uma talking head. Ele é mencionado por Tandi em Fallout 2, e aparece na nota de cinco dólares da NCR em Fallout: New Vegas. Ele também é mencionado brevemente no Fallout 4 durante as memórias de Conrad Kellogg. Galeria FO01 NPC Aradesh N.png| "Wanderer, I shall believe you . . . for now. You may enter Shady Sands, but be warned your every move will be watched." FO01 NPC Aradesh G.png| "Ummm, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Please talk to Razlo. He possesses far more information on these creatures than I." FO01 NPC Aradesh B.png| "As Dharma said, 'Caution is life in troubled times.' Your origin is not the issue. Your intent is." FO01 NPC Aradesh B.png| "We are a very protective community. As Dharma said, 'Many sticks can be broken. A bundle cannot." FNV 5$ bill.png|Aradesh na nota de 5 dólares Referências de:Aradesh en:Aradesh es:Aradesh hu:Aradesh it:Aradesh ja:Aradesh pl:Aradesh pt:Aradesh ru:Арадеш sv:Aradesh uk:Арадеш zh:Aradesh Categoria:Personagens do Fallout Categoria:Personagens humanos do Fallout Categoria:Talking heads do Fallout Categoria:Personagens humanos do Fallout 2 Categoria:Personagens apenas mencionados do Fallout 2 Categoria:Personagens humanos do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Personagens apenas mencionados do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Personagens humanos da Fallout Bible Categoria:Personagens de Shady Sands